leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Raiju, the Grandmaster's Make
Orvaneth, the Old One Resurrected is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities magic damage per second they remain within 200-units of a singularity. This effect does not include the lines themselves. |leveling2 = 550 units }} Orvaneth conjures a singularity of focused energy at a target location, remaining for 8 seconds and dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |description2 = Singularities created by this ability knock aside singularities within a 400-unit radius by 350-units. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Orvaneth causes the next 3 singularities he comes within range of to detonate, dealing magic damage to and slowing all enemies within 350-units of each singularity by 45%. After 3 seconds, the ability is automatically placed on cooldown. |description2 = Enemies damaged by more than one detonation take 40% reduced damage from consecutive hits. Reactivating this ability stops the effect from occurring and puts the ability on cooldown. |description3 = At rank 5, Orvaneth can detonate up to 5 singularities instead. Upon detonation, the singularities are destroyed. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Orvaneth dematerialises a singularity, breaking any energy lines connected to it. |description2 = Orvaneth then causes the singularity to reappear at a different location. All energy lines are then rearranged if necessary and surge with power. At that point, all energy lines stun enemies for 0.75 seconds and deal magic damage. |description3 = If an enemy champion is stunned by this ability, the cooldown is reduced. This effect only occurs once per cast. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Orvaneth blinks to the nearest singularity within range and dematerialises into it. He then travels through available lines of energy to any linked singularities, following the cursor. Each singularity he travels through has their duration reduced by 4 seconds. |description2 = After travelling through the maximum number of singularities or reactivation, Orvaneth materialises again, releasing a wave of pure energy, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies and reducing their ability power and attack damage by 15% for 2 seconds. |description3 = Using Destruction's Wake during this ability will still trigger the detonation effect. Singularities have their duration timer stopped while this ability is active. Upon rematerialisation, all duration timers resume. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Lore For many across Valoran, the accursed Shadow Isles is recognised as a place of woe, misery, a place where the dead roam and the living succumb to the feared Black Mist. But few remember that centuries ago, it was once a place of beauty and life. The kingdom of the Isles, ruled by the benevolent Great King Salvaros, was a prosperous one, and the multitudes of the Isles' inhabitants lived their lives in peace and harmony, with each other and with nature. Then came the day that the sun refused to shine, the barrier between life and death shattered and the Black Mist fell upon the Isles, sundering the souls of all it ensnared. While almost all was made undead across the Isles, there were few who managed to escape the carnage, including a single monk, clutching in his hand the amulet that harbored the only hope of returning the Isles to its former grandeur. Orvaneth was the spirit of peace, the manifestation of prosperity upon Valoran. He stood vigilant at the right hand of the Great King, watching over his people with fortitude and blessing each with peace until their passing. It was said that it was Orvaneth who granted the kingdom and its gleaming capital city its beauty and life, and so he was revered as their great protector, being made the Master of the Blessed Order. But long-lasting prosperity, even that of a great kingdom, is never made to last for eternity. Many of the Isles' inhabitants had lived their entire lives in isolation, so when a desperate general, calling herself , came to the island seeking the Isles' power to save the dying Queen of her home empire, many feared the visitor's coming. It was Orvaneth who recognised her pure intent, and bade her return with her queen to save her. He gave her the secret spell to pierce the protective charm around the island, and awaited for her return. Several months later however, an army showed upon the southern beaches of the Isles. At the King Salvaros' behest, Orvaneth met with the man at its head, a grief-stricken king who demanded they return his queen to life. Orvaneth refused, for such an act would have sundered the natural order of the world: For those who are dead, remain so. The king, maddened and ruined, commanded his army to descend upon the Isles, and his magi draw upon the Isles' magic to resurrect his wife. In doing so, the barrier between life and death was torn, and the Black Mist emerged, spreading throughout the Isles and rendering them lifeless, teeming with the undead and forsaken. Recognising the Mist as a vengeful horde of spirits long meant to be destroyed, Orvaneth fled back to the city to protect its people, but to no avail. One by one, they fell and were remade as living corpses. Rushing to his king, a dying Salvaros begged Orvaneth protect himself, for the sake of his kingdom, for only Orvaneth could return the Isles to its former grandeur; so with the aid of what remaining enchanters the kingdom could offer, Orvaneth sealed himself within an amulet, protected from the Mist's touch. But he could not stay on the Isles he called his home. And so a lone monk carried the sacred amulet across the seas, fleeing to Demacia. There, he began anew the Blessed Order, dedicated to protecting the amulet from those who wished to destroy Orvaneth. Moving constantly to avoid being found, the order travelled to Noxus, and Piltover. Yet there are those who wish Orvaneth found, and shackled to serve man's will. Recent rumours fly of a Shujen monastery deep within the Ionian mountains washed in the blood of its inhabitants, its Grandmaster slain and the remains of a crushed amulet in his grasp. Some say they once gleaned a glimpse of a dark spirit over the Ionian horizon, tainted by the touch of death, maddened by the grief for his lost home, and wrathful for the hubris of the men that stole his people from him. Whatever hope of returning the Isles to its former glory was lost. Quick Description (In case of the lore being too long to read:) Orvaneth is the dark resurrection of a spirit once recognised as the sheer spiritual manifestation of purity and peace since time immemorial. A spirit once in service of the last King of the Blessed Isles, corruption eventually sundered the Isles, turning it into the Shadow Isles feared by all Valoran known today. At Orvaneth's behest, he was sealed away in a protective charm, but not before he weaned the true secret of the Black Mist, and its workings. Time has long passed now, and the charm now in the hands of a society dedicated to Orvaneth's protection. Even with the charm in Ionia, men sought to either contain Orvaneth for fear of his corruption, or release him for use against their own enemies. It does not matter now, for the last Grandmaster to guard over Orvaneth has been slain, and Orvaneth himself corrupted by the taint of the Grandmaster's death in the process. He now walks the earth destroying all he comes across and seeking the destruction of man, a corrupted shadow of what once was. Playstyle Orvaneth is a mobile mage fighter who specialises in zoning his opponent, effectively herding them into place as his team converges in for the kill, particularly in teamfights. Though his singularities may be difficult to manipulate and control, the damage he can deliver if correctly positioned is crippling to any team. Orvaneth is certainly a champion that executes upon the saying "high risk, high reward". Quotes Selection Quote: "The folly of man is his existence." Movement Quotes: "Time does nothing to wear away man's corruption." "The sundering of hope and destruction's joy..." "To begin, there must first be an end." "The burden to bear, the truth to keep..." "I have waited through the edges of time." "What once was, shall never be again." Attacking Quotes: "Your spirit is hollow, your time at an end." "The void awaits your smoldering soul." "The taint of darkness shall mark your corpse!" "Your body I smite, your soul I sunder!" "What a pity, the inability of men." "I brand your body for the burning." Category:Custom champions